Gevallen Engel: Proloog
left Bestand:Proloog_-_The_Wanderer.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Stoomkracht, het jaar 1728. Het was luid op het dorpsplein. Marktkramers waren van heinde en verre gekomen om hun koopwaar te presenteren in hun met aardkleurige bergen beschilderde kraampjes. Het hele gebeuren was een spannend moment voor Adamaris. Ze was nog nooit eerder op de markt geweest en al dagenlang stond ze vroeg in de morgen op om op stap te gaan met haar oudere zus, Kiraya. Het dorpsplein was, zoals altijd volgens Kiraya, volgestouwd met de marktkraampjes en de verkopers. Zij verkochten klokken, potten, pannen, kleding, instrumenten en nog veel meer. De kramen die Adamaris het meeste interesseerden waren die met de dieren. Bleekbruine konijnen met glazen ogen uit het Rijk van de Textiel die tot leven waren gewekt met zeldzame magie waren de eerste diertjes die ze opmerkte. De hele middag lang zat ze hen te bekijken, tot grote irritatie van de marktkramer die ze verkocht. Adamaris liep vervolgens naar een grote kraam vol kooien terwijl Kiraya haar probeerde bij te houden. In alle kooien zaten kleine katjes. Zwart met ros, bruin gestreept, pikzwart of sneeuwwit, allemaal waren ze enorm mooi. Maar dat waren lang niet de enige dieren geweest. Adamaris had op haar eerste dagen van de markt allerlei beesten gezien, van knaagdieren met roestbruine pelzen tot vreemde exotische dieren met grote staarten en zuivergouden veren. Desondanks had Kiraya haar verteld dat veel van de dieren falende lichaamsdelen hadden gehad, die verplaatst waren met tandwielen en kabels zodat ze toch nog een normaal leven konden lijden. Die dieren kon je zo herkennen door hun dure prijs; de meeste tandwielen die hen helpen lopen, horen, ruiken, zien en voelen waren gemaakt uit dure en zeldzame metalen. De markt was zo volgelopen met kopers dat de rookwolken van hun sigaren en de uitlaatpijpen van de gammele voertuigen hoog opstegen in de roestkleurige lucht. Adamaris wist dat haar dorp vlak tegen de hoofdstad van haar Rijk aanlag, waardoor de luchtvervuiling duidelijk zichtbaar was. Al was de dageraad nog zo mooi zalmrood, het betekende dat de giftige stoffen van de fabrieken erger en erger werden. Gelukkig lag er vele mijlen verderop een hoog en ruig gebergte met een groot aantal dalen vol dorpjes. Daar was de lucht roze en goud tijdens het ochtendgloren, de nachthemel was zuiver en vol sterren, en de wolken waren donzig en wit en lieten de zon stralen. Adamaris kon niet wachten om er, net als haar zus op haar leeftijd, heen te gaan met haar vader. Die was ook een marktkramer, en hij reisde elke Lente alle dorpen af om zijn kleine muziekdozen te verkopen. Al van kleins af aan was Adamaris gewend aan het huis waar zij, Kiraya en hun ouders woonden. Aan elke muur hing wel een floraal schilderij van haar moeder, als er tenminste plaats over was. De planken die volgestouwd waren met muziekdozen, tandwielen, bewegende beeldjes en andere vreemde instrumenten namen namelijk het grootste deel van de muren in beslag. Adamaris was in tegenstelling tot de meeste inwoners van haar rijk gewend aan de gonzende noten van haar vader's muziekdozen. Hij zou eerst alle tandwielen in elkaar schroeven, vastmaken, tussen koperen plaatjes stoppen en in een doos nagelen. Kiraya zou die doos mooi bewerken, besnijden, omvormen in een echte muziekdoos. Moeder nam dan haar schildersdoos vanonder het bed uit en maakte met een penseel dat maar één haar bevatte piepkleine details op het hout. Roosjes, lelies, krullen, spiralen en ga zo maar door. Geboeid zou Adamaris toekijken tot ze precies wist hoe alles tewerk ging. Zonder het ooit zelf gedaan te hebben, wist zij hoe ze een muziekdoos kon maken. Nu was ze twaalf jaar oud en zodra de Lente aanbrak zou zij samen met Kiraya, die vijftien was, en haar vader op reis vertrekken. Adamaris was verrukt toen Kiraya haar geld aannam, aan de verkoopster gaf en het kleine lapjeskatje vroeg. De verkoopster glimlachte vriendelijk. Haar haar bedekte het glazen oog dat de linkerkant van haar gezicht liet oplichten. Ze opende voorzichtig het houten kooitje en nam het jonge katje vast onder zijn oksels. Het diertje miauwde even van verrassing toen hij uit zijn kleine gevangenis werd gehaald en in een rieten mandje met dichtgemaakte bovenkant werd gezet. Even later hield Adamaris het mandje in haar handen terwijl de kitten met haar vinger, die tussen de rieten sprietjes zat, speelde. 'Het is een vrouwtje,' had de koopvrouw verteld. Het kon Adamaris niet schelen welk geslacht het katje had. Katjes waren katjes en deze was haar dierbaar. "Roosje" was meteen naar huis gedragen, waar moeder haar en Adamaris opwachtte. Kiraya was op het marktplein gebleven om te kijken naar de kleding. Adamaris liet haar jonge diertje in veilige handen achter bij moeder en rende gehaast terug naar het marktplein. Als ze niet had gerend, was alles misschien anders geweest. Dan was ze pas na de explosie aangekomen die stukken metaal en spijkers liet rondvliegen en meer dan drieëntwintig mensen doodde. Adamaris verloor haar onderbeen en haar rechterarm werd verminkt toen ze geraakt werd door een paar scherven glas.Terwijl ze bloedend op de grond lag, keek ze toe hoe de markt afbrandde. Het vuur kwam dichterbij. Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1728. De sterren fonkelden in scherp contrast met de heldere nachthemel terwijl Naito zijn telescoop scherpstelde en naar de maan richtte. Het was een frisse nacht; Naito had zijn mantel aangedaan omdat hij niet bepaald zin had gehad om drie uur lang in de koude te zitten. Hij moest zijn broers en zusters onderhouden als oudste van het gezin, dus zat hij al de hele dag door op de Academie van de Astrologie om af te kunnen studeren en werk te vinden. Dit jaar pas was hij negentien geworden en elke dag zou hij studeren en werken op de Academie om studiegeld enzovoorts te kunnen verkrijgen. Hij hoopte dat het werk vinden goed zou gaan. Naito's ouders waren overleden toen zijn jongste zusje nog maar net geboren was. Zijn moeder was zwak geweest en gestorven na de geboorte van haar laatste kind, en zijn vader was van de rotsen gevallen toen hij de bergen beklom tijdens een geheime opdracht. Naito was dus alleen achtergebleven als de oudste en dus de gezinsverantwoordelijke. Hij had drie jongere broers; Sutero van zeven jaar oud, Kuso van zes jaar oud en Suprosu van vijf jaar oud. Verder had hij twee jongere zusjes genaamd Katrina, ook vijf jaar oud, en Betthany, drie jaar oud. Naito zorgde al drie jaren voor zijn kleinere broers en zussen en tot nu toe was het hem prima gelukt. Hij vreesde ervoor dat de kleinsten, Betthany, Katrina en Suprosu, geadopteerd zouden worden en ver weg bij hem vandaan gingen. Wat zouden zijn ouders daar over gedacht hebben? Naito schudde zijn hoofd wild heen en weer en focuste zich op de maan. Hij schoof een beetje naar rechts en daar zag hij jupiter fonkelen, dichtbij de maan. Hij nam een rol perkament en noteerde gauw de stand. Een geur van nachtelijke bloesems overwelde hem plots die nacht, en toen hij zich om had gedraaid zag hij Rachelle, een medeleerlinge die in hetzelfde jaar zat. Rachelle was heel mooi, vond Naito, met lang witblond haar en donkere, bijna zwarte ogen die alle sterren in de hemel konden weerspiegelen. Rachelle zat bovendien in dezelfde situatie als hij. Ook zij moest haar - iets kleinere - gezin helemaal alleen onderhouden. Haar drieling broertjes waren haar ouders teveel geworden om voor te kunnen zorgen, dus waren die weggegaan om nooit meer gezien te worden. Naito wist wel dat zijn rijk niet bekendstond voor de beste ouders. Op een dag zou hij naar het Rijk van de Stoomkracht gaan, besloot hij. Hij zou er telescopen en sterrenkaarten kunnen verkopen op de markt. Dat zou geweldig zijn. 'Naito,' had Rachelle hem gezegd.'Waarom blijf jij thuis wonen? Hier, in dit dorp?' 'Ik moet voor mijn gezin zorgen,' had Naito toen geantwoord. 'Ik ook. Droom jij er soms niet van om gewoon... ik weet niet, weg te lopen? Vrij te zijn? Geen verantwoordelijkheden te hebben?' Naito haalde zijn schouders op.'Tijd voor dromen heb ik toch al niet.' Rachelle's heldere lach echode door de toren. Het mooiste geluid dat Naito ooit gehoord had. Hij was dolblij dat het donker was toen Rachelle hem vol genegenheid omhelsde. Zo kon ze niet zien dat hij bloosde. 'Wat ben je schattig.' ze zwaaide hem vaarwel en daalde de wenteltrap alweer af. Naito had al jarenlang een liefde voor Rachelle, maar zij had al jarenlang een vriendje die bovendien ook Naito's beste vriend was. En Naito wou zijn vriend nooit pijn doen, dus deed hij maar niets. Buiten hopen dat Rachelle en haar vriendje ooit ruzie zouden krijgen en uit elkaar zouden gaan. Plots schoten de vuren aan. Dit was een teken dat er iets mis was gegaan bij de nachtwacht, dat er gevaar dreigde en dat alle dorpelingen moesten verzamelen om onder te duiken of het gevaar te bestrijden. Naito aarzelde geen moment, vol schrik sprong hij overeind en rende hij de wenteltrap af. Hij moest het laatste doen. 'Rachelle!' riep hij. Zijn vriendin stond nog te treuzelen op de derde verdieping en hij trok haar gauw mee naar de gelijke grond. 'Weet jij wat er aan de hand is?!' vroeg Naito haar geschrokken. Rachelle had niet geweten wat het was, dus draafden ze samen naar buiten. Hun vriend, Jean-Pierre, kwam ook aanlopen. 'De vuren!' riep hij uit.'Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?' 'Ik heb geen idee!' riepen Rachelle en Naito in koor. 'Wat is er aan de hand?!' riep Jean-Pierre richting de dichtsbijzijnde nachtwacht. 'Wolven!' brulde die, terwijl hij een stapel speren ging halen in een van de torens. Rachelle ging hetzelfde doen en rende over het grasveld heen. Naito keek Jean-Pierre angstig aan. Dit was de eerste keer in hun leven dat er iets misging, want meestal kon de nachtwacht alles aan. Het moest een hele roedel wolven zijn als het zo'n gevaar was. Naito en Jean-Pierre namen beiden een speer aan van Rachelle en hielden zich klaar. Een doodse stilte viel over het grasveld terwijl meerdere dorpelingen, studenten en wachters klaarstonden met hun wapens. Naito meende de wolven te horen, hun gehuil verscheurde de koude nachtlucht. Plots klonk een scheurend geluid langs een van de muren rond het dorp. De wachters renden er meteen heen en Naito zag dat ze in de snoet van de wolf prikten die via een gat het dorp probeerde binnen te dringen. Naito had gehoord dat ze dit wel vaker deden in de Lente, sinds de oogst en het vee dan klaar was en er veel lammeren waren in de wei. De wolven waren uitgehongerd na de strenge winter, en ze wilden de schapen opvreten. Dat zouden Naito en zijn vrienden nooit laten gebeuren. Terwijl het grootste deel van de wachters wolven probeerde weg te houden, hoorde Naito Rachelle een kreet slaken. Een bende wolven was het gelukt om over de muur te springen en ze renden naar de angstige dorpelingen en studenten toe. De wachters brulden van woede en wilden te hulp schieten, maar ze kwamen te laat. Naito liet zijn speer vallen in doodsangst, draaide zich om en rende naar de Astronomietoren toe. 'Naito!' hoorde hij Jean-Pierre en Rachelle geschokt roepen. Maar Naito hoorde ze niet, zijn angst dreef hem om weg te kruipen op de hoogste verdieping van de toren, het donkerste hoekje uit te kiezen, en zich te verstoppen. Hij hoorde de wolven janken die nacht. Hij hoorde zijn dorpsgenoten en medeleerlingen gillen. Toen Naito die ochtend suf naar beneden kwam wankelen, was het gras rood van het bloed. Veel van de dorpelingen waren uitgemoord en hij wist zeker dat hij nauwelijks zeven medeleerlingen over had. Rachelle lag lichtjes kronkelend op de grond van de pijn. Naito rende naar haar toe en liet zich op zijn knieën vallen. Jean-Pierre had het leven als een van de eersten gelaten, maar zij had zich dapper verweerd en tot de laatste snik gevochten. Naito had het allemaal gehoord. Rachelle opende haar donkere ogen die de laatste sterren van die nacht weerspiegelden. 'Naito,' hikte ze.'Het doet pijn. Laat het stoppen. Laat het alsjeblieft stoppen,' en tranen gleden over haar wangen. Naito zag hoe haar benen opengebeten waren, hoe haar bloes helemaal zwart was van het bloed. Hij legde een hand onder haar nek en een onder haar knieën en trok haar naar zich toe. 'Help me dan,' fluisterde ze.'Help me dan gewoon.' Naito wilde niet. Hij wilde niet loslaten, hij zou te laat zijn en ze zou alleen sterven. Als hij haar niet kon krijgen, dan zou niemand haar krijgen. 'Lafaard.' klonk Rachelle's stem scherp als ijs. Ze begon woorden te mompelen in een vreemde taal, en Naito verstijfde van angst. Toen Rachelle klaar was met murmelen, hief ze haar kin op, keek hem in de ogen en zei; 'Jij zult nooit meer iemand kunnen helpen, redden of verzorgen. Je zult eeuwig ronddolen op zoek naar rust, als de lafaard die je bent. Als het monster dat je bent.' Het licht in haar ogen doofde en Naito keek vol afschuw toe. Hij voelde haar lichaam verslappen in zijn armen, legde haar zachtjes neer in het gras en sloot haar ogen met zijn vingers. Hij was vervloekt. Die nacht stapte hij achterop de kar van een aantal andere vluchtelingen, en reed hij weg. Zijn wens was waarheid geworden. Hij kon gaan waar hij wou. Maar zijn broers en zusjes zouden de volgende ochtend een kort briefje vinden op de tafel, zijn laatste woorden aan hen zouden leugens zijn. Iemand had alweer hun levens verlaten. Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1728. De vlaggen wapperden die dag. De zon scheen helder door de grote, lange ramen van de textielfabriek en Orabelle sloot haar ogen genietend. Haar witte schort bleef koel en fris, terwijl haar zwarte jurken de hitte opnamen. 'Het is prachtig weer!' klonken twee hoge stemmetjes die middag. Orabelle's jongere tweelingszusjes keken haar vrolijk aan, manden gevuld met verse was in hun armen geklemd. 'Dat is het zeker,' glimlachte Orabelle. Met haar stoffen vingers kneep ze de twee meisjes in hun wangen. Ze lachten vrolijk en dartelden de langwerpige zaal uit. Orabelle wendde zich tot de mooie porseleinen pop naast haar. 'Jij bent nieuw, toch?' had ze al gauw gezegd. De pop keek haar met twinkelende ogen aan als bevestiging. Net als de meeste poppen in dit deel van het rijk was ze heel mooi, met ronde blozende wangen en lichtgekleurde ogen. Orabelle was niet lang geleden vijftien geworden, Haar tweelingzusjes waren nog maar zeven, maar zij hielpen ook al vlijtig mee in de ruime, luchtige textielfabriek. Ze waren echte deugnieten, en als ze niets om handen hadden zouden ze kattenkwaad uithalen. Orabelle had nauwelijks familie. Haar moeder was al vier jaar lang vermist, haar vader was even voor de geboorte van haar zusjes verdwenen. Ze had zelf haar kleine zusjes moeten opvoeden. Grace en Valerie waren beleefd en zorgzaam, vooral voor elkaar, Beiden hadden ze violet haar, net als Orabelle. Orabelle werkte nu al aardig wat maanden in de fabriek. Het liefst dwaalde ze rond in de grote hal, die volledig open was afgezien van een dak en enkele zuilen. Daar kon de koele bries die vanaf de bergen kwam aanzetten de fabriek binnenglippen. Deze wind was erg belangrijk voor de fabriek; zodra de textiel gekleurd was, moest hij drogen in de zon. De bries versnelde dat proces. Orabelle werkte in de naaiafdeling. Haar nichtjes brachten manden was heen en weer, en zij maakte er kleren van samen met haar collega's. Zodra Orabelle klaar was, laat in de avond, stopte ze haar spullen in haar tas. Die hees ze over haar schouder. Vervolgens stapte ze naar buiten, de koele nachtlucht in. De sterren straalden aan de heldere hemel, de melkweg was te zien die nacht. Orabelle voelde zich tevreden. Veel werk had ze die dag verricht, en ze had extra geld gekregen voor haar vlijtigheid. Plots hoorde ze Grace gillen. Orabelle was naar het geluid toegerend en had gezien hoe Valerie de hand van een jongeman met donkerblauw haar vasthield.'Niet weggaan,' had Grace gesmeekt, tranen in haar grote, ronde blauwe ogen. 'Ik moet wel,' had Valerie geantwoord.'Hier heb ik geen toekomst,' ze had Orabelle aangekeken. 'Mijn zus is van stof, en dat kan ik niet accepteren.' Orabelle was die nacht geschokt teruggekeerd naar haar slaapruimte, gedachten klokend in haar hoofd. Valerie was weggegaan en Grace sliep nu bij Orabelle. Die laatste wist dat stoffen poppen gediscrimineerd werden in haar rijk omdat ze licht en vrij nutteloos waren, maar Orabelle had nooit gedacht dat haar eigen zusje het zou doen. Het was een zware schok en Orabelle vroeg zich af of ze niet beter weg zou gaan. Ze was naar haar atelier gelopen terwijl ze Grace slapend achterliet, had een schaar gepakt en had zichzelf met tranen in de ogen opengeknipt bij haar schouders, middenrif en bovenbenen. Ze had alle rode watten er uitgehaald en had zichzelf opgevuld met linzen tot ze zoveel woog dat ze zich afvroeg hoe ze zou moeten lopen. Ze nam toen een naald en draad en had zichzelf dichtgenaaid, steek na steek. Die ochtend was ze vertrokken. Rijk van de Tijd, het jaar 1728. Rosanna keek in stilte toe hoe haar vader de wijzers goed draaide. Hij was al de hele voormiddag bezig met het repareren van een kleine wekker. Rosanna's ouders hadden haar gedwongen om te kijken hoe hij het deed, zodat zij hem later op kon volgen. Ze had eerst geweigerd, met als gevolg dat ze een flinke oorveeg had gekregen van haar moeder. De familiezaak dreigde failliet te gaan, sinds Rosanna's ouders eerst geen kinderen konden krijgen. Na vele jaren proberen was het hen eindelijk gelukt, maar Rosanna's oudere broertje was gestorven bij de geboorte. Haar ouders hadden niet lang gewacht om het opnieuw te proberen, en toen was Rosanna geboren; klein maar fel. Nu was zij al vijftien jaar oud. Haar vader zou zijn beroep eigenlijk aan moeten leren aan een zoon, maar die had hij niet en Rosanna's moeder was ondertussen al te oud om kinderen te krijgen. Daarom hadden ze een zoon geadopteerd, het kleine adoptiebroertje van Rosanna. Zijn naam was Carlo en hij was nog maar zes, waardoor Rosanna haar vader moest opvolgen als klokkenmaker. Tegen de tijd dat Carlo vijftien was, zou hun vader namelijk niet meer in staat zijn het hem aan te leren. Dat zou de taak zijn van Rosanna. Zij was maar een tussenpersoon, een onbelangrijke dochter. Het gaf haar een nauwelijks beheersbare furie die ze het liefst zou uitwerken op haar ouders door tegen hen te schreeuwen, maar ze deden zo hun best om haar gezin te onderhouden dat ze het niet over haar hart zou kunnen verkrijgen. Rosanna had hetzelfde vlammend rode haar als haar moeder, maar haar blauwgroene ogen had ze van haar vader meegekregen. Carlo leek helemaal niet op hen, maar desondanks logen haar ouders en zij dat hij hun biologische zoon was, niet geadopteerd. De adoptiepapieren waren goed weggestopt in het archief, de andere kinderen van het weeshuis werden gedwongen te zwijgen en de eigenaars van het tehuis hielden hun beroepsgeheim. Carlo was zo goed als Rosanna's echte broertje. Dikwijls zou hij met haar gaan spelen in de tuin, ook als Rosanna huiswerk had. Hun ouders vonden het onaangenaam wanneer Carlo en Rosanna zouden zwemmen in de rivier, sinds dat hen beiden in gevaar bracht. Op die ene dag was het wonderbaarlijk mooi weer in het rijk; de zon stond hoog aan de hemel en scheen volop en helder. Het was zelfs een beetje te heet, dus Rosanna en Carlo planden om af te koelen in het meertje die middag. Hun ouders stemden schoorvoetend toe, en Carlo en Rosanna spurtten naar buiten zodra de wekker gerepareerd was en Rosanna vrije tijd kreeg van haar vader. De twee lieten zich in het dikke, malse gras vallen en plukten wat aan de bloemblaadjes van de madeliefjes die er tussen groeiden. 'Wat wil jij later worden?' vroeg Rosanna aan haar broertje. 'Klokkenmaker.' zei Carlo fronsend. 'Nee, wat jij zelf wilt worden. Klokkenmaker is wat mam en pap willen dat je wordt.' 'Oh. Ik wil reiziger worden.' reageerde haar broertje dan. Rosanna glimlachte.'Dat klinkt fijn.' 'Ja.' Er viel een stilte en Rosanna rolde zich op haar rug. Haar bleke huid kon niet goed tegen de zon, maar op dit moment kon het haar niet veel schelen. Ze genoot van de warmte, het zacht onder haar rug en de geur van versgemaaid gras in haar neus 'Zullen we zwemmen?' vroeg ze dan aan Carlo. Even later sprongen de twee zonder aarzelen in het meertje. Rosanna voelde de scherpe stenen in haar voeten prikken, maar ze vond het wel een speciaal gevoel. Carlo spatte water in haar gezicht en gillend schoof ze een golf naar hem toe. Haar broertje dook onder en trok haar aan haar benen mee. Rosanna lachte en viel ook in het water. 'Ow.' riep Carlo plots, en hief zijn vinger op. Bloed sijpelde uit een vrij diepe snee. Rosanna fronste bezorgd en nam hem even het meer uit. Ze nam een stukje verband dat ze altijd in haar tas had zitten, en wikkelde het om zijn vinger. 'Zo beter?' 'Ja, dankjewel, Rosanna.' Rosanna merkte nu pas dat ze met haar kleren in het water was gegaan, hetzelfde gold voor Carlo. Hun ouders zouden razend worden! Ze legden zich dus weer in het zonnetje, zodat hun kleren konden drogen. In de late namiddag, wanneer de lucht een beetje oranje werd en de schemering er aan kwam, hoorden ze hun ouders roepen. 'Rosanna! Carlo!' Rosanna trok haar broer overeind en samen draafden ze terug naar hun huisje. Hun moeder stond met haar schort aan in de deuropening, een houten lepel in haar hand en haar haar in een losse knot. 'Hup hup, naar binnen. Jullie hebben lang genoeg buitengespeeld!' Rosanna en Carlo gehoorzaamden en samen gingen ze aan de eettafel zitten. 'Rosanna, je staat vol met zomersproetjes. Ik heb nog gezegd dat je niet zo vaak in de zon moet liggen, dat is ongezond!' klonk de strenge stem van hun vader. Rosanna boog schuldbewust haar hoofd. 'Jullie kleren zijn ook vochtig, trek dan toch zwemkleren aan als jullie het water ingaan!' riep hun moeder vanuit de keuken. 'Sorry." zeiden Carlo en Rosanna in koor. Moeder bracht hun voedsel naar de tafel en schepte op voor iedereen. Carlo nam zijn mes en vork vast en begon zijn aardappelen op te prikken. 'Wat is dat op je vinger?' vroeg moeder plots. Rosanna en Carlo keken elkaar in de ogen, schrik in hun harten. 'Niks.' zei Carlo terwijl hij zijn hand wegtrok. 'Laat zien.' Moeder nam zijn hand vast en keek streng naar zijn vinger.'Rosanna...' 'Sorry!' 'Sorry is niet genoeg! Natte kleren en een verbrand huid, dat kan er mee door, maar als je broer zich pijn doet ben je echt te ver gegaan. Wat als er iets ergers was gebeurt?!' 'Het is gewoon een meer!' 'Een diep meer, met scherpe stenen en een hoge oever!' 'Goed dan!' schreeuwde Rosanna.'Carlo, Carlo, Carlo, het enige wat jullie kan schelen. Ik ben gewoon een werktuig!' Ze schoof haar stoel naar achteren, stond op, rende de kamer en de deur uit en gooide die laatste met een klap dicht. Ze stoof naar de hoofdweg toe en rende een poosje. Het maakte haar niet uit dat ze haar voeten openhaalde aan de kiezeltjes, ze wou gewoon weg zijn bij haar ouders. 'Het is niet eerlijk.' snufte ze terwijl ze heen en weer wiegde op een grote kei.'Ik ben hun biologische dochter en toch geven ze meer om Carlo. Niet eerlijk.' 'Rosanna?' klonk een hoog stemmetje achter haar. Carlo keek haar met grote, tragische ogen aan.'Wat bedoel je?' Rosanna had niet geweten dat hij daar stond, en geschokt viel ze van de steen af. Ze landde hard op haar achterwerk. 'Niets hoor.' loog ze. 'Biologische dochter? Jij bent toch mijn zusje, ik ben toch de zoon van mama en papa?' Rosanna keek hem zwijgend aan. Carlo begon te huilen. 'Ik haat je!' snikte haar broertje. Plots rook Rosanna iets verbrands. Ze hief haar hoofd op en zag dikke, zwarte rookwolken opstijgen naar de schemerende hemel. In de verte klonken gillen. Rosanna sprong overeind en rende langs het pad terug naar huis. De pijn kon haar niet schelen, Carlo kon haar niet schelen, het enige wat ze wist... 'Mama! Papa!' krijste ze. Eenmaal bij haar huis, of de plek waar haar huis hoorde te staan, zag ze een gigantische gestalte van vuur. De vlammen likten aan haar huis, teerden het hout en de lemen muren weg, verschroeiden het neerdalende poeder. Rosanna voelde een klikkende pijn in haar borst, ze kon nauwelijks ademhalen en de rook verstikte haar compleet. Haar ogen begonnen te tranen door het prikken van de as. 'Mama! Papa!!!' schreeuwde ze terwijl ze naar het huis probeerde toe te kruipen. De hitte werd bijna ondraaglijk, maar toch kroop ze halfovereind en strompelde ze het huis binnen. Haar ouders zaten ineengedoken in een hoek, het vuur leek uit de keuken te komen. De droogte had alles verergerd. Toen vielen een viertal brandende steunbalken naar beneden, en Rosanna keek toe hoe haar ouders vergingen in het vuur. Mama, die had gebaard en verzorgd had. Papa, die haar alles geleerd had wat ze wist. De klikkende pijn keerde terug in haar borst en ze schokte onwillekeurig. Wat was er aan de hand? Haar ledematen verkrampten en ze viel neer op de grond, tranen in haar ogen. Ze wou gewoon doodgaan. Ze wou mama en papa terug. Plots stopte er iets. Haar borst verstijfde en de wereld leek stil en traag te verschuiven voor haar ogen terwijl vanuit de aandrijver van haar lichaam niets klonk. Hartstilstand. Toen de brand was gestopt en de brandblussers het huis doorzochten, vonden ze Rosanna. Onder de vlokjes as, lichtjes stuiptrekkend en met een nauwelijks werkend hart en verkrampte longen, maar toch in leven. In haar hand hield ze een klok. Overzichtspagina ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 1 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje